I'd Rather be Fighting Hydra
by Singer of Water
Summary: There are two important questions a man can ask in his life and Bucky is about to ask both of them in one day.


Bucky woke up with his heart hammering. He looked down at the woman fast asleep next to him. He smiled down at her and his heart rate picked up even more. He bit his lip and took a deep breath. He placed a kiss on her head before climbing out of the bed and quickly getting dressed. Standing in the bathroom and staring at his reflection he took another deep breath as he buttoned up his shirt.

Was he actually going to do this? Was it going to go well?

His hands fumbled with the last buttons, ending up buttoning the shirt wrong. He quickly fixed it and walked out, looking back at Tracey laying in the bed. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

God he loved her. Two years and she was still with him after everything that happened. It was two long years, but perfect years.

He entered the elevator, heart beating quickly as he hit the button to the floor he needed to go to. His legs bounced up and down as he watched the numbers change with each floor. His heart was pounding in his ears when he heard the ding. The doors opened and he slowly walked off. To the left of him he saw Barry sitting at his kitchen counter, reading something on his tablet.

The light brown haired man looked up at smiled at the super soldier. "Hey, Buck, what's up? Tracey being a grouch after missing sleep again?" he said, waving his hand over and inviting the dark haired man to sit with him.

Bucky chuckled. "No, Tracey's still asleep," he said, taking a seat next to the male twin.

"Want anything to eat?" Barry asked, motioning to his bowl of cereal sitting next to his tablet.

"No thanks," Bucky said, shaking his head. He swallowed as he turned his head to his lap.

Barry raised a brow, taking note of the soldier's unusual timid demeanor. "You okay there, Bucky?"

"Yeah…uh…" Bucky cleared his throat. "Barry…I have a question for you…"

Barry sat up straighter in his seat, propping an arm on the back of his chair. "Alright, shoot."

The super soldier, bit his lip. He went over what he had planned to say in his head before taking a deep breath. "Tracey and I have been dating for two years now and I love her. I would protect her with my life. What I'm here for is I want your blessing to marry her."

Barry blinked, shocked to silence. A bright grin slowly spread across his features. "Are you serious? Of course!"

The breath Bucky didn't realize he was holding rushed past his lips. He smiled. "Really?"

"Hell yeah, man. I was happy when you asked her out the first time and I'm still happy with you together. You make her happy and that's all I want for my sister. Of course I'd give you my blessing," he said, pulling Bucky into a hug.

"Thank you, Barry," Bucky said, hugging back. "I promise I'll keep her safe and happy."

"I trust you, Bucky. I'd give you the whole 'You hurt her and I'll hurt you' shtick, but like I told you last time, I don't think I'd be able to beat you up. But you better keep your promise and keep her safe and happy."

Bucky nodded quickly. "I promise. I swear."

Barry smiled. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking of asking her today. Only if you had agreed I mean," Bucky chuckled.

"Well good luck. I don't see why she wouldn't say yes," Barry said, patting his back.

"Thank you again, Barry."

ooOOoo

"Bucky, where are you taking me?" Tracey laughed as she was led blindly with Bucky's hands over her eyes.

Bucky grinned, laughing as she tried to pull his hands off. "Just trust me, doll. Only a few more steps." He led her carefully through the path, gently pushing her along. "Alright," he said, smiling brightly as he reached the spot. He lifted his hands from her eyes.

Tracey smiled shaking her head, but stopped when she saw what was in front of her. She gasped and turned to look at her boyfriend. In front of them was a blanket spread out with a basket laying on it. She laughed. "A picnic?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, taking one of her hands in his metal one. The warmth of her hand spread through his cold one as he laced his fingers with hers. He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him. "I thought you'd like lunch at Central Park."

"I do like it," she said, hugging him.

He kissed her, smiling at the blonde woman that made his life more and more wonderful. He felt his heart skip a beat as he thought of what he was going to do later. He could feel the small box in his pocket. It felt like a brick.

"Come on," he said, gently pulling her arm and leading her to the blanket. "I made your favorites."

Tracey giggled. "My favorites? Why am I being treated so special?"

"I can't make you feel special?" Bucky grinned. "You know you're always special, but I thought today would be a great chance to spend time together."

"Well thank you," she said, laughing as she sat down next to him.

Twenty minutes or so passed as the couple spent time talking and eating. Bucky's pocket was getting heavier and heavier with each minute. He looked at Tracey. She was incredible and he loved every minute he spent with her. He just hoped for the answer he wanted for the question. He shook his head, hoping to get rid of some nerves as he reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle.

"Champagne?" Tracey asked, raising a brow. She smirked at Bucky. "Trying to be fancy, Sergeant?"

"Only the best for my girl," he grinned. His heart beat picked up. He placed the bottle down and took her hand. "Tracey…"

The hacker looked at Bucky with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, Bucky?" she said, smiling at him.

His heart was pounding even faster and louder than it did this morning when he met up with Barry. At this moment he didn't know if he'd rather by fighting Hydra agents or asking the question he was about to ask. He took her other hand.

"Tracey, we've been together for two years and I couldn't have asked for two better years of my life. You've stayed by my side even after everything I've done. You haven't blamed me for anything bad I've done. You've helped me through my recovery, brought back James Buchanan Barnes, and have made me a better man. Tracey, I love you with all my heart. These two years have been the best years of my life, but…I want the rest of the years of my life to be even better with you." He pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on his knee. "Tracey Madison, will you marry me?"

Tracey's heart skipped a beat. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew as she stared at the ring. It was a simple silver band with a simple squared design. She looked at Bucky as he stared at her expectantly. Tears began to form in her eyes and she nodded her head furiously. "Yes! Oh my god! Yes, Bucky!" she said, smiling widely as she flung her arms around him.

Bucky smiled the largest he had ever smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tracey. He smiled at her as he slipped the ring on her finger. The broad smile remained as he stared at her. She smiled brightly at him as she grabbed his face and met his lips with hers.

"I love you so much, Bucky," she said, laughing a watery laugh as the tears slipped down her face.

Bucky smiled and wiped them away. "I love you too, Tracey. With all my heart."

**I had an anonymous message on tumblr with a prompt for Trucky's proposal for Life at the Tower, but I wasn't planning on ever putting it in as part of the series of oneshots. Instead I had plans on making it a separate oneshot and here it is. I seriously hope you liked it!**

**If you have any prompts or questions for the Avengers feel free to leave a message on my tumblr, pm here, or leave a review if you don't have either accounts. Be sure to also check out my tumblr because I plan on posting updates on progress on oneshots and a possible post about a possible sequel to Winter is Ending ;) Check me out on tumblr under **

**winter-is-ending**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed for Life at the Tower and Winter is Ending. You all make my day whenever I see emails about it! Thank you so much!**


End file.
